Doom
by DeadpoolVoorhees7
Summary: Lieutenant Michael Jericho and pilot Emma Granger escort their prisoner, an Ex-Marine named Duke Fury, to Phobos, where they are attacked by possessed soldiers. As they search the base, Emma disappears through a portal. Duke and Michael go through the portal where they must fight several demons.


"Phobos, this is Lieutenant Michael Jericho of the Hellfire, come in."

"They're not going to answer, Jericho."

"Shut up, Fury." said Michael Jericho. "I repeat, this is Lieutenant Michael Jericho of the Hellfire, come in Phobos."

"Ki ki ki, ma ma ma." chanted Duke Fury. "Ki ki ki, ma ma ma."

"Granger, could you just shoot him."

"I would, but we're just about to land."

"Finally!" said Jericho once they landed. "This is where you get off of my ship, Fury."

As the door to the spaceship opened, unknown figures began firing upon them.

"Head for cover!" yelled Jericho, taking cover next to the door.

"Why are they shooting at us?" asked Emma Granger.

"I have no idea." responded Jericho, shooting one of the gunman in the head.

"How many are there?" asked Fury, trying to break the pipe he was handcuffed to.

"There's about twenty of them." Jericho told him. "Why do you care?"

Finally, Fury broke free from the pipe, quickly leaped outside the spaceship and grabbed the pistol from the fallen gunman and shot each of them in the head, until he, Granger and Jericho were the only ones standing.

"Granger, lets go. We're going to find out what exactly happened here." Jericho ordered as he walked from the ship. "And give me that gun!"

"I can't do that, Jericho!" Fury told him.

"As your commanding-"

"Ex-commanding officer, remember?" interrupted Fury, who held Jericho at gunpoint.

"Give me the gun, you traitor!"

"Why am I a traitor? Because I refused to kill innocent civilians?"

"You disobeyed a direct order and attacked your commanding officer!"

"Yeah, how'd that feel by the way?"

"Why don't you two stop arguing and help me search the base!" Granger told them.

The trio searched the base for an hour trying to find any survivors. However, the base was empty. Eventually the came upon a large building, similar to an airplane hanger.

"Granger, open it!" Jericho ordered.

Granger lifted the door and quickly moved to the side of the doorway. Inside the building were twenty zombie-like soldiers wielding shotguns. The creatures proceeded to fire at Fury and Jericho when they saw them. Granger, Fury and Jericho fired back at them as they took cover. One by one the creatures fell, until none were left alive.

"What is that?" wondered Granger, motioning to a large, red-orange, oval-shaped object in the middle of the room surrounded by glass.

"I don't know." said Jericho.

"I do." revealed Fury. "It's a portal."

"A portal to where?" Jericho asked him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" said Fury, picking up a shotgun. "Granger, where do think it goes? Granger?"

Granger, however, had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" wondered Jericho. "Granger! GRANGER!"

"Damn it, she must have went into the portal!" said Fury, leaping into the portal.

"You're not going anywhere without me, Fury!" exclaimed Jericho, grabbing a shotgun and running in after him.

They were in another world, one with blood-red skies and black clouds. Fire burst from holes in the brownish gray ground and flaming, horned skulls with Fiery eyes flew across the sky. Suddenly two fireballs flew towards Jericho and Fury. They dodged the fire an were shocked to see two brown humanoid creatures with blood-red eyes, white bony spikes protruding from its body and white claws on its hands and feet. The two men fired upon the creatures, easily disposing of the creatures. They continued onward for about an hour, killing each creature in their path.

"There she is!" shouted Fury, who had just spotted Granger. She was shooting at a pink, muscular horned creature with a large head and yellow eyes. After about a minute, Fury spotted a chainsaw on the ground. Instinctively, he picked up the chainsaw, started it up and charged the demon, slicing it in half.

"Why the hell did you go through that portal!" demanded Fury.

"I wanted to know where it went."

All of a sudden, Fury pushed Granger to the ground as two green fireballs flew towards them. Right in front of the trio were a pair of horned demons with red skin and brown legs. The creatures continued throwing green fireballs at them, eager to kill. Granger, Fury and Jericho unloaded their ammo onto the demons, desperate to take them down. After a couple of minutes, the trio finally killed the demons. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar.

"Lets get out of here!" exclaimed Fury, as he, Jericho and Granger ran back towards the portal.

After thirty minutes, they reached the portal and leaped through it. As Fury and Jericho ran out the glass room, Jericho quickly closed the door, locking Granger inside.

"JERICHO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" yelled Fury, shooting at the glass. However, nothing happened.

"LET HER OUT, JERICHO!"

Fury placed his hand on the glass in the exact spot as Emma's. Suddenly, as Duke stared into her eyes, a large claw impaled her through the chest and pulled her back through the portal.

"Emma!"

"You didn't think I was going to let your little girlfriend live, did you?" said Jericho, the barrel of his shotgun pointed at Fury's head.

Fury turned around, a look of hatred on his face.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"You actually thought I didn't know? Do you remember what I told you when we first met? Nothing happens without me knowing about it!" said Jericho, smirking. "Now, on your knees!"

As Fury got on his knees, he asked, "If you know everything that happens, then why is the ship missing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that thing right behind you!"

Jericho looked back and saw nothing. However, it was more than enough time for Fury to grab the knife on Jericho's leg and stab him in the thigh, bringing him to the ground. Fury stood up, grabbed the shotgun, then pointed it at Jericho's head.

"This is for Emma!" Fury said, pulling the trigger.

Fury quickly sprinted to the spaceship, eager to escape. As he ran into the ship, a rocket flew past him, missing the ship by inches. Mounted on the wall was a large,grayish gun: The BFG-9000! Just as he grabbed the large gun, a large hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Reacting quickly, Fury fired the gun. It shot out a large green ball of plasma which, upon impact, blew the demon's head to bits. He fired again as the demon's hold on him was relinquished, destroying its torso. Fury got up, closed the ship door, sat down, started the ship, turned on autopilot, then fell asleep as he flew back towards Earth.

Days later, Duke Fury woke up.

"What the hell?" wondered Duke Fury as he descended towards Earth.

Under the pitch black sky, buildings were either destroyed, on fire, or both. the ground was scorched and there were hundreds of rabbit heads impaled on stakes. Fury quickly reloaded his weapons and grabbed the BFG-9000, ready for war.


End file.
